


When Will I see You Again

by Sifidriveby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Jealousy, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Military, Multiple Pairings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, Warrior Unit, not sure whos endgame yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifidriveby/pseuds/Sifidriveby
Summary: You were a bastard child but determined to be better than the Devils below you, but they say the devil works hard.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	When Will I see You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Few things to note, at the start you're about the same age as the new warrior unit. So between 10 or 11, Zeke is probably a few years older (like 5). Also, Magath is a general right off the bat instead of a Commander, and no you're not related to him.

"Remember: do not touch a nasty thing they have touched." Your caregiver instructed as she pulls you by your wrist out of the carriage. She had pulled you out of school for the day, as requested by your father. Today was a very important day for him, he would be assisting in choosing the next Warrior candidates; which unfortunately forced you to spend the evening in the Internment Zone. You tug at the collar of your dress, the fabric too tight against your arms and neck. Soldiers saluted you and your caregiving as you walked past the gates into Liberio.

The difference between your home and here was astonishing: Buildings in Liberio packed together with little space for alleys in between, stray dogs digging in trashes, a foul stench lingered, and drunks tripping over themselves in broad daylight. You grimace as you get pulled further into the city. There was nothing more you wanted than to be at home with a large yard that surrounded the property, the smell of flowers from the garden, and the neighbors who would stroll along with their well-trained pets. Instead, you're forced to be here at your father's demand. He was a Commander at the best of times and a drunk at the worst, but you had no choice but to be here.

"Ah! There she is!" Your father exclaimed as you approach him. "Mr. Tybur, this is my daughter, (y/n). He's a very powerful man for Marley." You bow, performing a curtsy that was drilled into you. The men share words before your father places a heavy hand on your shoulder, "Come, Child." He ushers you away. As soon as you're away from Mister Tybur your father pulls a flask from his suit and takes a swig. "Listen, you are a Marleyan. I expect you on your best behavior, there will be consequences." You only nod as he brings you to a stage. 

The area around was packed with Eldian families, they watched as your father stands before them. He began to start his speech, you've heard him practice it before. Bored with the whole situation, you decide to wander off. The back of the stage was nothing too exciting, soldiers looking as bored as you felt, wives and maid chatting up with each other, you notice your caregiver amongst those women. Quickly turning on your heels in hopes she didn't see you, taking random turns here and there in the hope to lose her if she did notice you. Turning another corner you run straight into someone's chest causing you to stumble back. 

He was older than you, not by much but enough to tower over you, his gold hair parted in the middle and hung over an undercut. "Be careful out here." He said as he caught you to ensure you don't fall. You blink up at him for a second, heat rushing to your face. You're suddenly hyper-aware of everything around you, the cool breeze that flows backstage, the smell of nicotine and perfume, his soft cheeks and defined jaw, the Eldian band wrapped around his arm. Uh oh.

"Let go of me!" You push off of him. You stumble out of his grip and notice the group of kids he leads. They were probably as young as you had been, two with black hair -a tallboy and a girl whose hair hangs in a sloppy updo, two blondes (Not including the one who hand his filthy arms on you) -a girl with piercing eyes and a boy who stands proudly, and another duo who look similar enough to be related. "How dare you Devils touch me!" You stick your tongue out, causing the eldest to chuckle. 

"You're out of your element here, little girl. Find your way back before you get lost." 

You huff and turn back the way you went, but not alone. As you walked you kept glancing back to see the group following behind you, you choose to ignore it but they persisted. You stomped your foot as you reached the stage entrance and tuned to them, "Will you quit following me! I'm going to tell my father!"

"I proudly introduce the Warrior Candidates!" Your father announces from the stage. The group heads up in a line, starting with the two brothers. Again, your face flushes as they walk past you, the last was the eldest who gives you a sly cheeky smile as he passes. You could not deny that it was somewhat charming.

A month later you come up with a plan to be interested in your father's work to get closer to the warrior unit. "Father," You approach his study one early morning as he prepares to leave. "I want to be a commander, like you, one day." 

Your father whips around to look at you, he's in disarray. Clearly, he was drinking the night before. "You?" He questions stepping closer. "My daughter, a commander? Of what?"

You gulp and straighten your back. "The Warrior Unit, in fact. I Like the idea of training those Devils like how one trains dogs. Nothing would bring me more satisfaction."

"You don't want to marry?"

You scoff under your breath. "Ew, gross no." Which caused a laugh from your father. "If I were to marry, I would marry a Military General. No better way to get to know one than to work with one. 

Your father says nothing, reflecting on what you said. You weren't a timid child (only if he was in a bad mood), you were very disciplined, well mannered, overall a good kid. This was the first time you seemed interested in what your father does. "Very well," He sighs "I will allow you to accompany me today. See how well you can actually handle it."

You cheer inwardly, but give him a firm nod. Once you leave the study, you race to your room and tell your caregiver the news. She gives you a disapproving look before having another maid dress you.

Isabella was her name, she was an Eldian, the only one you would willingly let near you. Her brown hair was always tucked neatly in a bun, her black and white collared dress always pressed and proper. She spoke softly as to never disturb you. "I hear that you're accompanying your father to Liberio today?" You nod excitedly. "The occasion?"

"Yes, I want to train the Warrior Unit as well as I have trained you!"

She only laughs a soft laugh that sounds like music as it fills the room, "Miss, it was you who called me a friend, not more than a week ago. So tell me, why do you want to go Liberio?"

You pause thinking about the night of the ceremony, Zeke Yeager (you learned his name after your father called it out to the crowd while announcing the warrior Unit). His hair as gold as a necklace that rests on your chest, his gray-blue eyes like a reflection of the moon on the ocean, and his jaw sculpted like a marble statue. "No reason." You try to deny the fact that you can feel your hands become clammy and the heat that settles in the tips of your ears. 

But Isabella notices. "Oh, I see." She smirks as she goes into your closet to find a dress. "A boy."

You fake shock and look at her. "A boy?! Of all the thing you could imagine you think a boy would have me _wanting_ to go back there?"

"I know it's a boy, Miss." She lays the dress in front of you. It was simple but elegant, a navy blue skirt that hugged your waist that flowed to your ankles, and a white blouse with puffy, ruffled, lace. "But I would be careful if I were you, falling in love is the worst thing a woman could do." She helped you into the dress without another word, and the carriage ride with your father was deadly silent. 

It wasn't until you arrived at the Warrior Unit area where you two finally spoke. Your father walks you around different areas, their cafeteria, barracks, offices, training grounds. "I can't watch you all day," He said as he walks you to his office. "I have meetings to attend, plans to look over. Things I can't do with you over my shoulder." Then he just left you alone in his office.

It was decent-sized, the left wall harbored an assortment of liquor he collects and shares with visitors, the right wall was a library of books ranging from classical poets to high-level literature (although you doubt he read any of them), then there was his desk in the middle and the window behind it. The desk was rich oak, with engraved markings running along legs and edge. You approach it cautiously as if you're not trying to disturb anything. On the desk was boring paperwork, things you couldn't understand or even blacked out as to avoid peeping toms such as yourself. He had an assortment of pens and stamps as well and hidden in the deepest place in the desk was a picture of the two of you.

You didn't look happy but your father had a smile. The black and white picture had you sitting on his lap in a dress you always hated, his hand on your shoulder as you stared at the camera. You sigh and stand up, looking elsewhere. Your eyes bring you to the bookshelf, it also had pictures on display. Mostly your father receiving awards and standing with important Marleyans. You could recognize a few, people you've met here and there at Gallas and parties. But one catches your eyes. A woman stands tall standing next to your father, there's a soft smile on her face as she holds your father's hand. You pretend for a second what your life could have been like with a mother. 

Your father always told you your mother had passed during your birth, you would often blame yourself for the reason why your father was a drunk. Due to the lack of a mother figure, he constantly had caregivers take you; teaching you how to be proper, to cook, to clean, to fulfill the duties of a woman. You like to think about if you did have a mom, would she sing with you? Brush your hair? Gossip about boys? 

Loud chatter pulls your attention away. You peer out of the window of your father's office to see it looks unto the Warrior training yard and they were passing by. You knew each by name now but never introduced yourself, you had no obligation to. They're laughing at something, and with the way Reiner's face reddens, you can tell they're laughing _at him_. But his tall friend, Bertholt, pats him on the back and he seems right back to normal. You keep looking down at them, just watching, you practice their names in your head as they walk. Pieck, Porco, Marcel, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, and _him_. 

He was laughing with the group but not as loudly, it was more as if a smile played on his lips. He tossed his head to the side, flicking his hair out of his face. Zeke Yeager, you mumble looking down at him. As if he heard you, he looks up at the window and catches you starring. Your eyes go wide and squeak as you duck behind the desk. Zeke watches you disappear from the window, and gives a breathy chuckle. When asked about it, he just shrugged.

In the office you sit against the desk with cheeks flushed red. You end up laughing at yourself for being caught lacking. Eventually, you get bored sitting alone in the office, and just like that night next to the stage, you decide it's time to wander off. You open the office door as silently as possible but wince as it creaks open, then you thrust your head out to look left and right. Once the coast looks clear, you simply just walk out and let your feet carry you from hallway to hallway. You pass courtyards and empty rooms as you walk. "Ugh," you groan as you walk "There's nothing to do around here."

"I better not see you slacking again!" Zeke shouts at his younger peers. "Pick up the pace Reiner!" You peer around the wall to see him with his arms crossed, his stance wide and intimidating. At least you won't be bored anymore.

Taking a big breath of courage and puffing your chest you walk over to him. "Good work, Eldian. You might be useful to Marley after all." 

Zeke blinks slowly before turning his head to look down at you. He eyes you up and down, and you suddenly feel very silly standing there. That feeling only worsens in the pit of your stomach as a sarcastic smile slowly creeps on his face, "Thank you, miss. It's an honor to serve _you_ and Marley." Zeke is no stranger to who you are, he is well aware that you are the Commander's child, but if you came to mess with him and the other devoted Warriors he will not sit idly by. 

You nod firmly, muttering a 'good' under your breath before you copy his stance and watch the Warrior unit train. They do a series of drills, runs, and even weapon handling. You were so interested in it. You found yourself starring at the young Annie often, her determination was clear as she worked against everyone. Then there was Reiner, he wasn't as good as Annie but he worked himself hard; like being a Warrior was something he was destined to do. Then the brothers, Marcel and Porco, both worked hard but acted like it was a game with each other. Bertholdt seemed unsure about everything he did but was good at taking orders. Then, Pieck, she was gone? You stand straighter looking for the black-haired girl amongst the trainees. 

"I like your dress." She says from your left, you jump startled that you didn't notice her moving next to you. She smiles at you, her dark hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail. She looked relaxed, her shoulders forward in a slouch.

You blink at her, "Uh thank you. I like your hair?" Blush rises to her face as she brings it forward and brushes her fingers through it. Then all of a sudden Porco is standing in front of you. 

"Are you a noble?" He asks leaning forward, which caused you to pull back. "You're pretty like a princess." Like Pieck, a blush rises to your face. The nickname caused Zeke to snicker (considering he was the one with royal blood), you look up at him with soft eyes. 

"No, Galliard." Zeke puts his hand on Porco's shoulder and pulls him away from you. "This is the Commander's Daughter. Not technically a princess but will be treated like one." 

You stick your tongue out at him and talk to the two Warriors. Then the attention of the others comes to you. You find yourself surrounded by the Unit as they ask you questions about Marley's lifestyle. The eyes of a certain blonde never leave as you speak. You didn't know at the time, but Reiner was a bastard's son. His father was a Marleyan and he was determined to be a Warrior to make his family honorary Marleyan and meet his father. He could only imagine what his life would be like with his family in Marley. He didn't say a word the entire time you were there, in fact, he felt like you didn't even know he existed. He wanted to look into your eyes but thought he wasn't even worthy enough to be near you, so he just stared at the ground. That didn't go unnoticed by you.

Eventually, you return to your father's office and depart back to Marley. You sat in the carriage with him mostly silent. You couldn't help but think about the picture of the lady on his shelf. "Father," You play with your fingers in your lap, not bothering to look up at him. "What happened with my mother?"

"She died. You know this don't ask silly questions." He shut you down quickly.

"No, I know but, what was she like? Was she kind? or Cruel?"

He didn't say anything, when you looked up at him he was starring at you. He sighed and leaned against his seat. "She was a prude. A terrible wife," Disappointment washes over you. He continues, "It would be a stretch to say I loved her, it was nothing more than for diplomatic purposes. Nothing you would want to hear." He sighs when he sees your expression. "But, you're not like her. You're kind and sweet. You deal with me." 

Giving him a half non-enthusiastic smile, you decide to be silent the rest of the ride. When arriving home you head up the stairs and ignore the dinner calls. Instead, you enter your room and plop yourself down on your bed, not wanting to talk to anyone. The sunset cast its gold color in your room as the evening went on, and the giant window let the moonlight in as night approached. 

A gentle knock taps on your door before Isabella walks in. She closes the door with her hip as a tray of food occupies her hands, she's quick to set it down on the nightstand on your bed. "You should eat, going without food isn't for you." She moves to draw the blinds and fetches your PJs. 

You move from the middle of your bed to sit at the edge, moving the soup she brought with your spoon. "Isabella," you push the food away and look at her, "Did you know my mother?"

Isabella stops at a dead halt, she knew something. "Yes, of course, I knew your mother." You ask her the same question 'what was she like?' Isabella sets your nightgown on the bed before sitting next to you. "She was gentle. Nice to people like me, Eldians. She was good at many things, and she loved your father. Dearly, in fact, she walked to the ends of the earth for him."

"My father says she was terrible, and he didn't love her-"

"Your father is a liar." She cuts you off, but she sighs and closes her eyes trying not to let her anger get the better of you. "How would you like to accompany me with some errands tomorrow? I think I need to get out of this house for a while." You nod in agreement, wanting to get away from your father. "very well," She beams "I'll leave you to eat and sleep. We'll leave tomorrow." 

Tomorrow came in no time, Isabella prepped your outfit and had your dad sign papers for you to company her. You felt excited, you got to explore the town! Something you don't usually get to do. But your smile fades on the ride as you ride past Liberio gates. Feeling tricked by your caregiver, you cross your arms. She notices the shift in your attitude. "I know it's not what _you_ wanted but I have something I need to show you." 

The carriage pulls up to a house, it was a dingy brick walled cottage, the stone road was uneven and worn away, the chimney spat black smoke into the air. "What is this place?" You grab into Isabella's sleeve.

"This is my family home." She smiles, walking mindlessly to the front door. Inside a family sat around a dirty wood table; an elderly couple, a younger couple around Isabellas age. 

"Bella!" The old lady exclaimed as she stood and hugged your caregiver. "It's been so long dear, I thought you forgot us!"

She only smiles, letting your hand fall as she wraps her arms around the older woman. "No, mother of course not. And I brought a guest." Isabella steps out of the way to reveal you. 

Her mother leans down and stares at you wide-eyed, "This is the child? She is stunning." You shift uncomfortably under her stare, but she springs back up "Sit! Sit! Eat! Here next to your sister!." You end up eating with them, sharing laughter with them as they tell stories, and Isabella even gets you to share memories of your silly moments. "Look, look here." The old woman stands to collect a book hidden away, she flicks through the pages. When she lays the book in front of you it's a picture of Isabella with a baby in her arms, a newborn.

"I didn't know you had a kid!" You gasp looking at the picture. Isabella only nods, not saying a thing. "How old are they? What are they like?"

"She's 7 now." Isabella smiles looking at you. "And she's so kind and well behaved. But she has much to learn about how to treat other people, and how to love. I can't wait to see her grow."

When you finally made eye contact with her, the pieces click. Jolting out of your chair, you look at all the members of her family. They all shared the same knowing smile as they looked at you. "No. No. No, I'm a Marleyan. 100 percent." 

"Honey," She reaches out to you but you jerk away.

"No, no this isn't true." You back away, walking backward to the door. "I am not a sinner!" You bolt away as soon as you get the door open. You race down the alley, and another and another as you run. You're not really thinking about where you're going, only that you don't want to be there. But fear sets within you as you run around not being able to recognize the roads. You just keep running until you run into a chest.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Zeke smiles as he helps you catch your breath.

You look up at him, then his banner, "I'm sorry. I was just running and now, well I'm lost." You sigh in defeat. He nods and agrees to walk you to the Warrior Unit. It's then when you tell him about what happened and your refusal to believe it. 

He nods listening to your story. "Have you talked to Reiner?"

Reiner, you think, the boy who was too shy to look at you the other day. "No, should I?"

"Yeah, I think you two would get along." And Zeke leads you to Reiner that day. "Here, talk to him. I'm going to find the Commander, let's get you home safely." Zeke ruffles the top of your hair before leaving.

Reiner just kinda stares at you, you rub your arm awkwardly before talking. "Zeke wanted me to talk to you about being an Eldian."

To Reiner, your voice was like honey that the bees blessed him with. Gulping he nods, "Yeah, uh, my mom said my father is Marleyan. I joined the Warrior Unit so that our family could be together." He beams. "Why do you ask?" You explain to him what just happened, the entire time he hung unto every word you said like it was the gospel. He nods as you finished your story. "Well, I think that's alright." You tilt your head as he goes on. "Both of your parents love you, and they found a way to raise you. Plus you're a Marleyan! You have it pretty easy, as you should, you deserve to live easy because you're very beautiful pretty." He loses his courage towards the end of the sentence but he means well.

You blush but nod, "(Y/N)!" Your father calls you. Zeke is on his right while Isabella stands cowardly on his left. Reiner salutes as he gets closer. "Come, we're going home. Thank you Zeke for ensuring her safety." 

Zeke salutes him too, "Of course, Commander. Can't have our future Commander in danger." 

Your father pulls you away from the Warriors and drags you into a carriage with Isabella, they sit across from you. Isabella stares at her lap while your father crosses his arms and stares at you. But his hard expression melts away after leaving Liberio. "I wanted you to have a good life, the both of you. So this was the best I could do. I lied to everyone about who your mother was. It was for your safety." 

You clutch your knees "You lied to me, this whole time. The nights where you _blamed_ me for her death. Where I wished I was never born." Tears form in your eyes as you speak, "I watched you degrade her, bully her, and she stayed! Why did you stay?" You look at Isabella with watery eyes.

Her eyes also threaten to spill tears, "Because I love you. I love your father." She places a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't react. "And falling in love is the worst thing a woman could do." 

The following weeks felt weird, Isabella wasn't a servant for you anymore, but without you calling for her she felt useless. Your father was still absent most days, leaving for Liberio daily. For you, you worked on treating Elidans like, well like humans. You were just as much as a devil as they were. Isabella taught you about cultural differences between the two. She taught you their history and why they were treated like lesser beings. 

A year passes before you go back to Liberio, not to follow your father but to start your own training. You don't expect special treatment for being the Commanders daughter, but wouldn't be opposed to it. "It's good to see you again." Zeke smiles coyly, "I thought I finally got rid of you."

You laugh as you walk to the barracks with him, "No sorry, it takes a lot to get rid of me."

"Oh well, I tried." He shrugs. "It'll be nice having someone to mess with around here, _princess_." He laughs at the face you make from that name before turning off in a different direction than you.

Later you run into Reiner, who -as always- feels blessed to see you. "(Y/N), I heard you'll be starting training soon. You know you could always ask me for help."

You smile at him and pat his shoulder, "I am and you know what, I'll take you up on that offer. I need to be ahead of the game if I want to be the commander." 

That night, you find yourself surrounded by the Warrior Unit at dinner. Porco and Marcel racing over who could finish the fastest, Bertholdt fussing over Annie making sure she ate enough, Pieck with Reiner in conversation about training for earlier that day, and Zeke (who sits right across from you) eating with one hand as he reads with the other. You smile down at the environment but grimace at the grey slop served to you, this was gonna get some used to. 


End file.
